Fang DxD
by Blaze The MAD Hatter
Summary: (Will Edit Summary when I come up with one)


_**AN: Let's just say i have another little project for y'all to enjoy. I've noticed a big influx of Highschool DxD fanfics and crossovers. I watched the anime, read some of the manga, and read A LOT of the fanfics so yeah. I got caught on the bandwagon. Now this will be an**_ **AIR GEAR** _ **and**_ **HIGHSCHOOL DxD** _ **XOver (The first one on this site, I think xD) It will have a few elements from**_ **HELLSING ULTIMATE ABRIDGED** _ **( By:**_ **TeamFourStar** _ **), namely Agito having the personality of Alucard and being a Vampire, along with ONE character from HUA being added. Turn back now If this doesn't interest you. I have some ideas and this story stuck out to me. So here you go. Please enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! You should know the creators and if not look them up!**_

 _ **ON WITH THE STORY**_

 _ **I am a FUCK Mothering Badass**_

 _ **~Play Neon Genesis Evangelion OP: A cruel Angel Thesis~ (DO NOT OWN)**_

 _ ***A pale male with long raven colored locks can be seen slowly descending through the ocean. The camera closes in on his facial features to see his hair covering his left eye, his eyes closed and his mouth only being opened enough to see two sets of fangs that seem to glistened in the ocean depths.***_

zankoku na tenshi no you ni

Shounen yo shinwa ni nare

 _ ***The male's right eye snaps opened revealing a golden orb with a black slitted pupil contrary to the rounder ones.***_

* **Instrumental Break***

aoi kaze ga ima

mune no DOA wo tataite mo

watashi dake wo tada mitsumete

hohoen deru anata

 _ ***The morning sun shines brightly in the blue sky. A male with shoulder length raven locks that cover his left eye wearing a black opened school uniform jacket over a white uniform shirt with a few loose buttons showing off a well defined upper torso and matching black pants, plus a random pair of sneakers is seen walking down the street at a leisurely pace with a school bag flung over his left shoulder while his hands are placed in his pants pocket. The camera zooms in on his face showing the male with a soft smile as his hair flutters lightly as a breeze rushes by***_

sotto fureru mono

motomeru koto ni muchuu de

unmei sae mada shiranai

itaike na hitomi

 _ ***The scene changes to an orange colored sky as the sun sets in the the sky above. A male with short brown hair can be seen walking on the same path the male from earlier traveled but going in the opposite direction. On either side of the male were two others. A slightly taller shaved head boy wearing the same uniform as the boy had his arm around the brown haired male and seemed to be talking animatedly. On the other side was a male with black hair only slightly longer than the brown haired male's own. He was wearing the school uniform as well as a pair of glasses he pushed up, reflecting the slight of the sun shadowing his eyes from view. The brown haired male shifted his gaze across the street to see a well endowed brunette in a red school uniform shirt and a black skirt leaning against one of the lamp post with her eyes closed. As she opened them their eyes locked on one another and the screen turned black as the boy seemed frozen. The camera only shows the boy as a spear of light pierces him through the chest, lifting the boy off of his feet.***_

dakedo itsu ka kizuku deshou

sono senka ni wa

 _ ***The scene changes to an eerily dark room only lit by a few candles placed around it, the curtains closed blocking the slight from entering the room. The camera enters the room showing a petite white haired girl wearing the same white school uniform shirt but wearing a skirt instead of pants lazily eating a cookie on a large red couch, on the other side of the couch sat a blonde short haired "Bishi" male sitting up straight with a warm smile on his face wearing the same school uniform as the brown haired boy only his was neatly buttoned. Walking into view was a black haired woman wearing the same outfit as the white haired one but this female looked way more mature with a much curvier figure and a large pair of breast. In her hand was a tray with a few cups of steaming tea on them. She placed two cups in front of the couch's occupants. The camera follows as the black haired female walked to a desk, sitting behind the desk was a redhaired female with a similar figure to the brunette only with a almost unnoticeably smaller bust.**_

haruka mirai mezasu tame no

hane ga aru koto

 _ ***Scene changes to another eerily lit room that seemed to have a bunch of shadowy outlines, the only defining characters in the room were a short haired brunette wearing glasses sitting behind a desk wearing a coy looking smirk, behind her was a long haired brunette standing with her hands folded over her skirt with a pleasant smile plastered on her features.***_

zankoku na tenshi no TEEZE

 _ ***The short haired brown male can be seen holding onto his left arm as a blood red gauntlet forms on it, in the center of the back of his gauntlet was a glowing emerald. The male then sprung forward with a battle cry.***_

mado hen kara yakate tobi tatsu

 _ ***The blonde bishi can be seen running at incredible speeds, with his hands spread apart as twin swords appear in his grasps.***_

hoto bashiru atsui PATOSU de

 _ ***The petite white haired girl can be seen clenching her fist before slamming them into the ground, her punch creating a small earthquake as even some of the ground closest to her erupts upwards**_

omoide o uragiru nara

 _ ***The busty brunette gave off a sadistic smirk as with a wave of her arms lightning strikes the ground around her from the sky above, screams can be heard in the background.***_

kono sora wo daite kagayaku

 _ ***The redhead extended her hands out in front of her as a blood red orb giving off black energy forms in front of her, growing larger before she fires it off. The orb destroying everything in it's path.***_

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

 _ ***The camera zooms in on the raven haired male with his back faced to the camera, as the zoom gets closer he turns his head showing a sadistic fanged grin. The camera zooms into his closed eye as the screen goes black. Then a blood red slitted orb snaps open and the letter "**_ **DxD** _ **" written in black appear in front of the blood red eye.***_

 _ **A Fuck Mothering Badass DxD**_

Kuoh Academy, a prestigious public high school located in the heart of the town of Kuoh. Once an all girls private school had finally opened their doors to allow boys into their halls for a little over a year as of this date. While it may have integrated into public schooling the academy had not lowered its standards at all. Getting into the school only proved the students capabilities and potential. Students here, like anywhere else, have very diverse personalities, character traits, etc. However like anywhere else the school has established it's own hierarchy of popularity. At the top of the hierarchy are the school's 'Two Great Onee-sama's' followed by the Student Council, all being third and second years. Then there is the 'Prince of Kuoh', another second year and the school's Mascot, a first year. After them are the normal cliques and clubs, then the normal kids. At the bottom of the hierarchy were a group of second years known as 'The Perverted Trio'. This is their story.

"Hehehe…Look at that ass…" A male with short brown hair __wearing navy blue pants, white and blue sneakers and a red shirt under a navy blue jacket that matches the pants can be seen laying flat on a school's roof with two other males wearing similar outfits on either side of the male. A slightly taller shaved head boy wearing the same uniform as the boy, on the other side was a male with black hair only slightly longer than the brown haired male's own. He was wearing the school uniform as well as a pair of glasses he pushed up, reflecting the slight of the sun shadowing his eyes from view. All three males let out a perverted giggle as they looked into separate pairs of binoculars pointed diagonally down into the window below them. In the window was a school's changing room. Not just any school changing room, it was the girls changing room. In the girls changing room were many attractive females of various sizes from petite to athletic currently in their underwear as they were chatting away unaware of the triad sets of intense gazes watching them.

"Nothing like a nice view in this nice weather huh?" The shaved boy said as he licked his lips. The other two males just nodded as they haven't taken their eyes out of the binoculars. They were contempt to just lay there and continue enjoying the view. They let out another perverted giggle before they froze.

They felt the hairs on the back of their neck stand up as a shiver went down their spine. They felt their bodies turn over as they came face to face with a giant demon with glowing red eyes and purple ominous aura around it. In the demon's hand was a giant meat cleaver. The trio let out a high pitched girlish scream before they scurried around the demon only to see a horde of smaller demons. They somehow managed to slip past them and run off the roof into the school building. The demons right on their tail.

" **AHHHHHHHH!** " The horrible scream can be heard all throughout the school. " **Get Back here and face your punishment like the scum you are!** " A demonic followed call out after them. The chase went all throughout the school, surprisingly no teacher or student not involved blinked an eye at the scene going through the school. The classes kept going on normally and the teacher's conversations with one another went uninterrupted. That is until the chase made it's way past one class.

"Alright class let's move on. Next on the agenda we will discuss- _**AHHHH! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SWINGING THAT!**_ " A female teacher starts to go over their next lesson when she was cut off by the fear filled scream of the perverted trio as they were being chased. Everyone, bar one, in the room turned to the door as a cloud of dust rushed by followed by feminine looking silhouettes before the dust dispersed to show an empty doorway. Everyone then snapped their heads to the front of the room by the window. In the seat was a boy with shoulder length raven blue hair, his nose length bang covered his right eye from view, his left eye was a bright amber, almost golden in color. The boy was wearing the same uniform as the other males except with a burnt orange dress shirt, with the top few buttons undone, underneath. In the boy's hand was a paperback copy of the 'One Punch Man' manga that's been really popular lately. The boy felt all of the stares focused on him and let out a bored sigh. "Yeah I got it. Excuse me Higurashi-sensei, I have to go save my idiot brother and his idiot friends." His voice was a bit deeper than most his age but with his usually calm personality no one blinked an eye at it.

"Please hurry back Hyoudou-kun." She replied getting a wave in response as the boy left the room calmly, still reading the manga. The boy made it to the door before he felt a hand grab on his arm. He shifted his gaze from his book to see a petite girl about the same age as he was, maybe a few months older with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She's wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape. Hazel eyes met amber eyes and the boy gave a nod before turning towards the teacher. "Ah sensei, I need to borrow Neko-chan as well." The teacher only let out a sigh and waved them off. With a nod from the white haired girl the duo walked out of the room. The duo was an amusing scene to come across seeing as a boy with a bored look as he read his manga that stood at least a head and shoulder taller than the girl who simply had a blank look were walking together in comfortable silence. After a fair bit of distance of following the trail of footprints the duo came into the gym to see the perverted trio hanging from one of the basketball hoops tied up and being pelted with tennis balls by the girls Kendo team and swim club.

"...fuck… of course it'd be the swim club…" The boy said with a sigh before he snapped his book shut. The white haired girl simply stared on with a blank expression as the duo walked in between the clubs and the hanging trio. The boy raised his hand, getting everyone's attention. The girls stopped throwing the balls and the trio looked like they had just gotten their favorite present for christmas. The white haired girl jumped up, surprisingly able to jump all the way up and land on top of the hoop easily. She then untied the part of the rope that was connected to the hoop, letting the trio to fall to the ground in a heap. Seeing this the boy lowered his hand and leveled the girls with a mild glare.

"Look… no one likes a pervert peeping, especially at them but you girls seem to be upping the ante as if you were trying to permanently damage them or worse." Everyone flinched at the underlying meaning of his words. "Yeah, they deserve a nice beating to knock some sense into them but keep it at moderation." His gaze then shifted behind him to the heap of perverts and his eye narrowed even more. "As for you fucking idiots… let's go. EVERYONE GET YOUR ASSES MOVING! BACK TO CLASS!" The boy started lowly before snapping out an order and the girls minus his partner disappeared from the gym and some students that were peepin in also got to where they needed as to avoid the wrath of the boy. The duo then turned to un tie the perverted trio.

"Ow. My everything hurts…" The shaven haired boy groaned out. The bespectacled teen simply groaned while rubbing his wrists. The brown haired boy rubbed his head before giving the raven haired boy a large grin. "Glad we could always count on you Agito!" The other two nodded in agreement before they all stood up. The brown haired and the shaven teens stood a head taller than Agito while the bespectacled teen stood only a little bit taller than him. Agito let out a sigh before pulling up his manga and opened it again. "Neko-chan here helped me save your asses so you can thank her too. Besides, Nii-san, I wouldn't have to save your asses if you would stop being peeping Toms." Agito said in a bored tone as he flipped the page. The trio turned to look at the petite girl before their eyes sparkled and a faint blush heated their cheeks. "Y-Y-You're Koneko Toujou, the freshman everyone calls the school's mascot! You're apart of the Occult research club with Rias Gremory Nee-sama, and Akeno Himejima Nee-sama! I'm Issei Hyoudou, the awesome older brother of that loveable asshole next to you. These are my best friends Matsuda and Motohama." Koneko just gave them a blank stare before nodding and walking to the exit. Agito following her after he gave Issei a punch to the gut for the asshole comment. Issei doubled over before his friends helped him up after laughing at him. The trio then left the gym.

Koneko and Agito as they were making their way back to class when they suddenly stopped and looked up a flight of steps when they heard Agito's name being called. At the top of the steps were two girls wearing the same outfit as Koneko but also had a black shoulder cape on. One was a girl with short black hair wearing red glasses, her arms folded under her modest bust. Next to her was a girl with long black hair wearing blue squared glasses. Agito gave the duo an intrigued look before he turned back to Koneko. "Tell sensei my fans decided to kidnap me, I'll get back when I escape." Koneko let out a short snort in amusement and gave the boy a small smile before looking up at the duo and nodded once more before going back to class. Agito sighed before turning the page of his manga again and began walking up the steps to the duo, not taking his eyes out of the manga.

"Ah, Seitokaichou-tan, Fukukaichou-chan, how may this lowly freshmen be of service." Agito said in a bored drawl as he walked up to them, flipping his page again. The girls moderately in his height range, maybe a few inches taller than him. Both girls leveled him with a deadpan look and Agito smirked coyly at them. "My bad… Souna-chan, Tsubaki-tan…" Agito grinned when both girls blushed a bright pink and glared at him. Souna was the first to recover by clearing her throat.

"All joking aside I would like to invite you to join the student council." Souna said with some bravado as she stepped up to the boy who returned to reading his manga. The boy flipped to another page before turning to face the steps.

"No thanks, not interested." He suddenly said in a bored tone, the effect of the immediate rejection caused both girls to face fault into the floor. Souna was the first to get up but surprisingly Tsubaki beat her to the punch with a question.

"May we ask why not?" The girl asked as she also got up rubbing on her nose. The boy flipped another page, then another, half a minute later he flipped again. The girls realised he wasn't paying any attention to them anymore. A tick mark appeared on their foreheads as they contemplated taking the boy's manga. "Agito-kun!" Tsubaki snapped and the boy flinched before looking at them with a confused look. "What the fuck did I do?" Both girls felt their eyes twitch.

"Tsubaki asked you why you refused to join the student council." Agito leveled them a deadpan look. "You mean besides the fact I just started school this year and still get lost easily, I'd be the only boy, and your fangirl/boys would skin me alive for tainting the purity of the student council?" Both girls felt a sweat drop form and grow after each point Agito gave them on to why he wouldn't join. Tsubaki had the decency to chuckle nervously and scratched her cheek as she nodded. "You have no positions open that I'd want." Both girls shared a look, he couldn't be talking about what they thought he was talking about.

Right?

"So talk to me again when you decide to pick your successor…" Agito stated as he starts walking down the steps. The girls blinked a few times before trying to stop him again as he reached the bottom of the steps. "W-wait… bu-but you need to be apart of the council to be considered for either presidency seat!" Tsubaki stuttered out, not needing to be loud since the halls were empty. "Aw that's so disappointing. Allow me to ponder my options" Agito stated in a bored sarcastic tone as he rounded the corner disappearing from the girl's sight. Both females let out an irritated sigh.

"It's bad enough that he always rejects me but now Rias is starting to get interested and with Koneko always around him it's only a matter of time before she sinks her claws into him. It's a good thing that he's friends with Momo or I wouldn't have any ground." Souna said with a sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Tsubaki patted her on the shoulder and smiled sweetly.

"On the bright side neither Rias nor Akeno have talked to him and he also rejected Koneko-chan everytime she brought up joining their club." Souna simply hummed in response before turning and walking away, Tsubaki following right after her.

 **Time Skip: End of School Day**

"Zzz…" The sound of slight snoring can be heard from underneath a tree near the school's tennis court. A mess of raven hair layed sprawled all over the grass under Agito, his face covered by an open manga. Unknown to the sleeping boy the perverted trio were running to his position. Behind them were the school's Girl Tennis and Judo clubs.

"Oh thank God. AGITO WAKE UP AND SAVE US!" Issei shouted as the trio dove on the other side of Agito before holding him up as a shield. The girls froze when the manga fell off of Agito's face and a chibi Agito was revealed yawning as he woke up.

"KAWAIII!"The cuteness the chibi Agito gave off was too much for the girls as one of the tennis club members seemed to have teleported to the chibi meat shield, grabbed him and hugged him tightly to her body, rubbing her cheek against his own. The chibi was still half asleep and didn't know what was going on. The trio secretly high fived each other and ran away while the girls were too distracted to notice.

"Sorry Little bro, you're service for the prophets of the Perverted One will not go unnoticed. May you fare well in every pervert's dream land!" Issei quietly saluted his little brother when the trio made it a safe distance away. Did he feel bad about sacrificing his little brother? Yes. Was Agito going to kick his ass later for this? Issei prayed his parents would save him. Was he jealous of his little brother getting all the love? Surprisingly at the moment, no. Matsuda and Motohama also saluted their best friend's little brother

"Alright guys, I have to go get some groceries before heading home so I'll see you later." Issei waved at his friends before turning and walking off in the opposite direction.

"Agh… I'm gonna kill that bastard…" An irritated Agito growled out as he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, in the other was a bag of manga . Damn those girls were strong. Agito was walking across the bridge to his house when he stopped in his tracks. He took a step back and looked at the scene in front of him. Standing on the bridge were two people. Issei and a girl with a mature feminine figure, nicely shaped breasts, and long black hair wearing a red school uniform. Agito was surprisingly able to hear their conversation.

"Ano… You're Hyoudou Issei from Kuoh Academy… right?" The black haired girl said nervously as Issei blinked in bewilderment. Agito hummed in thought as he watched the duo. He couldn't recall any school's in the area with that type of uniform. Was she a transfer who hadn't received her uniform yet?

"Ah.. Y-yes I am… Can I help you?" Issei said after giving the girl a once over. Agito noticed it and he was behind the idiot. He couldn't help the sweat drop that had formed on the back of his head. Surprisingly the girl either didn't notice, which he HIGHLY doubted, or just ignored it, which would surprise him even more.

"Ano Hyoudou-kun… a-are you seeing anyone at the moment?" The girl said as she shifted around nervously, refusing to make eye contact with the boy.

Silence.

It seemed as if time had frozen around both boys, both sets of eyes had widened in pure, unadulterated shock. Agito actually dropped his bag of manga onto the ground as he stared at the duo.

"No-Not really, I-I mean No! I'm not seeing anyone." Issei managed to snap out of his shock first and replied to the girl's question. The girl then gave him a bright smile with her flushed cheeks.

"Well… wou-would you like to go out with me?!" The girl then blurted out and Issei froze again. Agito had recovered from his initial shock at this point and smiled softly at the scene. He found it strange that he never noticed a girl like this taking an interest in his brother but he'd decide to see how this plays out and put an end to it if the girl was just using his brother. Seeing his older brother frozen in shock Agito decided to let his presence be known and approach the two.

"Ah, forgive my idiot brother here. He's just surprised someone as cute as you would confess to him." The black haired girl looked past Issei and her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Agito walk up to them and stop next to the still frozen Issei. She felt her cheeks warm up as her eyes met his visible golden orb.

"Ah.. H-Hi! I'm Yu-Yuuma Amano!" The girl stuttered out as she was able to control her blush, which almost came back when Agito gave her a cheerful smile.

"Hyoudou Agito, this idiot's younger brother. Nice to meet you Amano-san. If my brother was conscious right now I'm sure he would be jumping with joy as he accepted your confession." Yuuma felt her face heat up again, this time in embarrassment. "Y-you heard that?!" She exclaimed in shock, half at being caught and the other half at the fact that he had heard them from out of even her sight. Agito let out a nervous chuckle as he waved his free hand in a placating manner.

"Ah.. sorry I've always had good senses and sometimes I can't help overhearing things I'm not supposed to. Anyway, please take care of my brother. He's a huge pervert but he truly means well and give him enough time and I'm sure you'll come to love his good points." Agito said before looking at his brother and sighing exasperatedly. With a surprising show of strength he hefted the still frozen boy over his shoulder and began walking away. "I'll make sure he answers you properly if you meet him here tomorrow morning. Well, see you tomorrow Amano-san." With that Agito walked the rest of the way across the bridge with a wave to the girl. Yuuma stayed staring as the boys left, her cheeks were still visibly flushed red and her breathing was slightly louder than usual.

"What the hell was that? How could I be so captivated by a human boy?!" Yuuma asked herself as she calmed herself down before walking off in the opposite direction of the boys.

Agito walked into their house with Issei still slung over his shoulder. "We're back!" He exclaimed, kicking off his outside shoes and replacing them with a pair of slippers. He unceremoniously dropped his brother onto the floor as he walked off to his room.

"Ah? Agito-kun, Issei-kun, You're father will be back late and I'm starting dinner now so get ready." Their mom cried out from her spot in the kitchen, she received two replies of "Ok" but one seemed like more of a reaction than an actual answer. She poked her head out of the kitchen to see her eldest son on the floor in a heap with a far off gaze and the silliest grin on his face. With a sigh she went over and helped Issei onto his feet and slapped him across the face a few times.

"YES I WOULD LOVE TO GO OUT WITH YOU!" Issei shouted as he was snapped out his dazed state. His mom jumped back with a yelp and Issei blinked when he looked around and saw he was back home. He saw his mom looking at him with worry evident on her face. He was about to ask something when Agito came back down wearing black shorts and a burnt orange T-shirt, in his hands was a different manga.

"I found you frozen on the bridge with that stupid perverted grin on your face and decided just to carry your sorry ass home before someone decided to call the cops on you." The boy said as he came down the steps and turned and walked into the living room without missing a beat. Issei absentmindedly nodded before he felt himself get depressed. "Oh yeah, and your girlfriend told me to tell you her name was Yuuma Amano, and that she'll meet us on the way to school tomorrow at the same spot. I told her you'll give her a proper answer then. Don't fuck up this time." Issei and their mom both felt their eyes widened before she turned and placed her hands on his shoulders before rapidly shaking Issei.

"Oh my little boy finally got himself a girlfriend! Is she cute? How old is she? Is she-" She starts questioning the poor dizzy boy before he was rescued by his little brother.

"Mom if he didn't even know her name before freezing like a dork how can he possibly answer any of your other questions." Agito's bored tone broke through their mother's excited one. She froze before letting Issei go and practically skip back into the kitchen.

"Oh your father is going to be so proud when he hears about this~ Now that you have a girlfriend you can stop being such a pervert scum~!" Issei felt like he was stabbed by his mom's parting words and even Agito flinched at that one.

Ouch.

 _ **Time Skip: The next morning**_

"Wake up! Wake up… Mou~ I-if you don't wake up I'll have to ki-kiss you. Wake up! Wake-" A feminine voice can be heard from an alarm clock before it was suddenly cut off. Issei stayed face down in his pillow for a second before getting up wearing the silliest most perverted grin possible. The boy was practically skipping to the bathroom and entered it to find Agito brushing his teeth, he then grabbed his toothbrush and joined his brother in blissful silence as they brushed their teeth. Agito finished first and looked at his older brother. Beneath the silly grin he could see his brother was truly happy which made the boy smile softly before leaving the room giving his brother a pat on the back. The two boys finished getting ready for school and set off after saying goodbye to their parents The boys were walking in comfortable silence, Agito reading his new manga which was another volume of One punch man, and Issei with his hands folded behind his head with the same goofy grin present on his face. The duo came across the same bridge on their way to school and saw Yuuma standing there patiently waiting, she didn't seem to notice the boys yet so Agito nudged Issei to go talk to her. Contrary to his previously pride and happiness he was now a nervous wreck as he approached the girl. Agito decided to stay back to give the two some privacy.

Agito leaned against the railing and enjoyed his manga while the two ahead of him talked a bit before he felt two sets of eyes on him. He looked up to see a grinning Issei waving at him to come on and a nervous Yuuma giving him a shy smile. Agito walked up to the duo with a small smile.

"So did my idiot brother say anything stupid to you Amano-san? I wouldn't be surprised if you turned tail and ran screaming pervert after he was done." Issei gave his brother a hard slug to the arm for that along with a disgruntled glare that would've possibly looked more menacing had he not been blushing in embarrassment. Agito smirked coyly when they heard Yuuma giggling at them. Agito flipped the page in his manga and walked a little ahead of them.

"Oh yeah, how do you two know each other Yuuma-chan?" Yuuma blushed in embarrassment at the affectionate name and fidgeted a little before shifting her gaze to the back of Agito's head.

"Ah A-Agito-kun came and got you when you froze after I-I-I...asked you out…" Issei let out a nervous laugh when he heard that and scratched the back of his head. Agito's shoulders shook a little and they couldn't tell if he was laughing at them or whatever he was reading. Yuuma gave Issei a confused look and Issei automatically knew what she was trying to ask.

"Agito's a huge Otaku, you should see his room, po-" Issei would've kept going on but he was interrupted by a school bag getting affectionate with his face. Hard. Yuuma yelped in surprised and looked to see Agito glaring daggers at his now fallen older brother, she could've sworn she saw a light pink adorn his visible face.

" . . .Pervert." Agito gritted out before turning away from the duo and continued his walk and gaining some extra distance from the couple. Yuuma sweat drop when Issei practically sprung back up with a shit eating grin.

"Hehehe… he's so easy to tease." Issei said before grabbing Yuuma's hand and running after his little brother. Yuuma couldn't help but giggle at their interaction. Maybe going out with this pervert wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Huh? Oh hey Agito! Where's Issei?" Agito looked up from his manga as he saw Matsuda and Motohama where they usually meet up. Agito couldn't help but smirk as he couldn't wait to see what their faces would be like when they saw Issei and his girlfriend.

"Oh hey Shitheads 1 and 2. Oh he's around, you'll see him in a minute." Agito said ignoring their pathetic cry of how they aren't shitheads in favor of pulling out his phone and opening the camera app before waiting with them for Issei. They didn't wait long as they saw Issei coming down the street. Holding hands… With a cute girl… With big boobs…

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Both Matsuda and Motohama let out a shocked cry as their faces had frozen in the most horror filled idiotic looks Agito had ever seen from them. Agito took multiple pictures to savor for future blackmail. After taking the pictures Agito let out a loud laugh as he couldn't look at them any longer without busting a gut. Issei walked up to them holding onto Yuuma's hand. Seeing their bewildered faces and hearing Agito laugh like no tomorrow made Issei smirk in triumph, his pride swelling up 2 full sizes.

"Matsuda, Motohama, this is my _girlfriend_ Yuuma Amano, Yuuma-chan, these are my friends Matsuda and Motohama. Come on my school's right around the corner. With that Issei and Yuma walked by after Yuuma introduced herself. A minute later Agito finally composed himself and followed the couple, after patting the two sad saps on their shoulders in pity. After Agito turned the corner the two fell to their hands and knees.

"That traitor…" They said before wailing in self pity.

Agito turned the corner to see Issei saying by to Yuuma and turned to walk into the school building, he didn't need to seem them to know the other students were giving Issei a bewildered look as he past them in the foyer. Agito smirked as he walked up to Yuuma who had still been smiling as she watched Issei walk into the school building. When Issei entered the building he saw Yuuma's pleasant look shift into one of the darkest looks he had ever seen on someone. Agito actually froze as he blinked in shock, to his growing suspicion he saw Yuuma with the same pleasant look as before. Had he just imagined the whole thing? If so, then why? He shook his head and walked up to her, deciding to just forget about it.

"I'm guessing you're going to meet us here after school?" Agito asked suddenly as he stopped next to her. Yuuma actually jumped as she hadn't even heard him coming over to her. She nodded timidly.

"Uh.. Yes, I wa-was actually planning on asking Issei-kun on a date this weekend… D-do you think he'll agree?" Agito simply smirked in reply and walked into the school grounds, waving at the girl.

"I know he will." Agito walked into the school building only to flinch when he almost ran into a black haired female. The female was easily just as tall as he was and she had one of the curviest bodies he had ever seen, easily the biggest pair of tits he had ever seen, even in those porn mags his brother room. The girl dropped her bag and some of her things spilled out.

"Ah, sorry about that." Agito dropped his book and kneeled down to pick up her stuff and his book before handing her bag back to her.

"Ara ara, Thank you so much. Ano, I don't think I've seen your face before. Are you a freshman?" The girl asked and Agito nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, the names Hyoudou Agito, First year class A most second years know me thanks to my idiot brother so am I right to assume that you're a third year?" Agito asked before kneeling down to pick up his manga, find his page and shift his attention from the girl to his book. The girl raised an eyebrow in confusion and slight amusement. Most people knew who she was by word of mouth or seeing her in the halls at some point during the day.

"You'd be correct! I'm Himejima Akeno, Third year class B." As Akeno predicted Agito looked at her again, but then he returned his attention back to his book. He flipped the page before speaking again.

"Ah so you're one of the 'Two great Onee-samas'. Nice to meet you in person Himejima-senpai, I'd love to stay and chat but I should get to class before my sensei sends Neko-chan after my ass. I'll see you around I guess." Agito said before walking off to class, he gave Akeno a lazy salute as he walked past her. Akeno blinked a few times before smiling in amusement.

"Oh my~ Don't you worry Agito-kun, I'll make sure we become real acquainted~." Akeno muttered to herself before turning to go to her own class, she made it around the corner before she found herself surrounded by various students from each class year. She didn't seemed bothered by this at all and made it a point to be polite to those she talked to. At the next level above Agito could be seen looking down at the scene of Akeno being swarmed by fanboys and girls.

"Heh, popularity is overrated." Agito kept moving before he froze and felt himself shiver. "It's a good thing no one saw that accident earlier… those people can be like vulchers…" Agito sped up in his walk back to class

 **Time Skip: Lunch**

"So… Where are you taking me again senpai?" Agito asked in a disinterested tone as he continued reading his manga while walking side by side with the school's Prince of all people. Kiba Yuuto was a bishi with short bright blonde hair, lean physique, semi feminine features, and was a head taller than Agito. As the strange duo walked the halls they had been greeted by many of the bishi's adoring fans, or at least Kiba was. Agito never cared for attention so not being noticed didn't bother him one bit. Kiba gave off a nervous chuckle as he couldn't help but make the comparison of how Agito acted so disinterested in anything like Koneko does.

"Ah well, we've heard so many good things about you from Koneko-chan and Buchou wanted to meet you herself." Kiba said with a kind smile to the boy who refused to look up from his manga. Oh yeah Agito would get along well with his buchou, from one otaku to another that is.

"Is that so? Neko-chan must've fabricated some lies to you all then. I am but a simple Otaku with about as many friends as I can count on my hands. Not counting my internet life. My curiosity is piqued though, who is this famous Buchou that wishes to meet me?" Agito said in a monotone which made Kiba sweat drop as he didn't know whether the boy was being sarcastic or not. ' _Dear Maou, I found a male Koneko. If he were shorter and had white hair I'd dare say they were twins._ ' Kiba hummed to himself before looking up as they reached the old school building.

"Well we're here, come on in and I'll introduce you." The duo entered the building and made their way upstairs. Along the way they crossed paths with Koneko who was making her way to the steps. Koneko and Kiba exchanged greetings before she turned and stared at Agito through his manga. Agito put the manga down from his sight to look at Koneko.

"Ah heading out Neko-chan?" Agito asked in an amused tone and Koneko _pouted_ at the boy's words before grabbing him by the wrist, turning around, and dragging him to the clubroom. Agito turned his head to see Kiba following them. "She sent back up? Smart girl this Buchou must be." Kiba was about to ask the obvious question when Koneko cut him off.

"Convincing Agito-kun to do something he doesn't want to is impossible, I don't even think mind control would work." -Koneko

"It doesn't." -Agito

"...huh?" -Koneko and Kiba

"Middle school, halfwit hypnotist, chickens, peanut butter." -Agito

"..." -Koneko and Kiba

"... Yeah… somethings are better left unknown. Issei is still horrified of the color green." -Agito

"Ano…" -Kiba

"Better left unsaid." -Agito

Koneko decided this conversation had gone on long enough as they found themselves outside the clubroom. She opened the door and walked in, Agito followed after as he was still being dragged by the petite girl, Kiba behind the duo. The room was dark, only lit by candles. Agito saw the room had victorian styled furniture which only added to the creep shique they had going on.

"Snazzy.." Agito said in a slightly impressed tone. Kiba smiled brightly and even koneko had a happy vibe, don't let her bored look fool you.

"Glad you like it Agito-kun~" The trio looked behind them when they heard a new voice. Kiba's smile seemed to brighten even more if that were possible, Agito simply raised an eyebrow and Koneko seemed to have frowned a little. Did she miss something?

"Oh, Himejima-senpai, you're apart of this club?" Agito asked in his normal tone and Akeno giggled behind her hand.

"Oh please, you can call me Akeno, or Onee-chan if you want to~." Agito actually blinked in mild surprise. They had just met this morning and she already wanted to address each other in such an informal. Agito composed himself and flipped the page in his manga.

"Thanks for the permission Jugs." Agito said in a bored tone, and everyone who heard this face planted onto the floor. Agito smirked in triumph before flipping the page in his manga once again. It took a few more seconds for the others to recover from their shock.

"J-j-jugs?" Akeno actually stuttered out in embarrassment, she even went as far as to cover her chest with her arms. Kiba's eyes widened as he saw a side to Akeno he didn't know existed. After recovering from her shock Koneko smirked with Agito as she realised what he was doing.

"Yes…" Agito answered simply and Akeno felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment, she mildly glared at the boy and asked him.

"Why?" Akeno asked after composing herself, her blush still present on her face. She almost face faulted again when Agito gave her a confused look as if she had just asked the strangest question he had ever heard.

"You gave me permission to call you something other than Himejima-senpai so I decided to come up with something that would break you out of your "Onee-sama" act that you put up around the other students in this school. Just like how I call Neko-chan another even more embarrassing name when I feel like making her show emotion." Agito smirked when he looked to see a red faced Koneko glaring daggers at him as they both knew exactly what he was talking about. Kiba and Akeno shared a look of bewilderment, this may possibly have been the most emotion they had ever seen Koneko show. Agito then turned his gaze to the only other boy in the room.

"Don't think I'll leave you out either Bishi-chan, I'll think of a good nickname to break your overly polite shell." As Agito expected, the only reaction to the name that Kiba had shown was a body twitch, his ever present smile still plastered on the pretty boy's face. "Thought so.." Agito muttered and they could've sworn they saw the boy pout.

Agito returned his attention to his manga when he swore he heard the sound of a faucet turning before the sound of running water had faded. "Running water? How did I miss that?" The other three present actually felt their eyes widened. The sound of running water was coming from the _other_ room, how did he even hear that? Agito felt confused stares focused on his body and didn't even bother looking up from his manga as he flipped the page. "For as long as I could remember I've always had crazy senses, I could clearly see everything in this room even if it were pitch black. I could hear farther than most, I'm not sure how far though. My taste buds are pretty funny too, and now that I know their was running water I can smell green meadow body wash. The Bishi smells lightly of sweat and strawberries. Neko-chan smells like lilies with a hint of Tuna, and Jugs smells like those incense you'd find at a temple and lavender."

The three shared a look and nodded in bewilderment. They were about to say something when the door opened and all three of them turned to greet their leader. Agito looked up from his manga to see a girl with the most beautiful red hair he had ever seen. She was easily as tall as Akeno with a body to challenge her with, she was wearing the school's uniform as well and carried herself in an elegant but not stuck up manner. The way the three had greeted her seemed a little strange but he chalked it up to something he didn't even want to bother thinking about. The redhead turned and smiled warmly at Agito, seafoam blue-green eyes met with amber eye. Agito nodded at her and she seemed to add an extra pep to her step as she walked up to the boy.

"So you must be Hyoudou Agito that Koneko-chan has told us so much about." Her voice was pleasantly normal, total contrast to the arrogant voice of a noble that Agito had previously thought she would have. He raised an eyebrow, his eye twinkling in amusement.

"Ah, now I remember where I've seen that hair before. You must be Rias Gremory, the other half of the Two great Onee-sama's. Gee look at me, a simple freshmen in the same room as all of the school celebrities. My brother would kill to be in my position. And to answer your question, yes. Hyoudou Agito at your service." Agito said in a lazy drawl only to receive an elbow to the arm from his fellow freshmen. Surprisingly, to the others, he simply brushed off the playful hit and patted Koneko on the head without breaking eye contact with the redhead. The two continued their pseudo staring contest before Rias looked away with a pout. Agito smirked in triumph and Koneko looked at the other two.

"Beating Agito-kun in a staring contest is impossible, he lasts just as long as anyone else but he doesn't look at you, he looks into your soul and it's like he wraps his hand around it and slowly begins to squeeze. Not a pleasant feeling." Koneko said in her normal monotone but shivered at the end when she remembered the first and last time she had ever challenged Agito to a staring contest.

"That's possibly the most I've ever heard Koneko-chan speak in one sentence." Kiba said in a bewildered tone, to him today had been one mindfuck after another ever since he retrieved the boy and brought him here. Agito looked at Kiba with a raised eyebrow and tilted his head.

"Really? Neko-chan is usually the one that carries our conversations, especially when I get a new manga." Everyone except Agito and Koneko froze, the latter had the decency to look away from everyone, her face resembling a strawberry in color.

Rias was the first to recover from her shock and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Actually Agito-kun there's a reason I wanted to meet you in person." She turned to face the boy only to sweat drop when she saw that he was entranced in his manga again. Honestly she couldn't blame him for it either. She was in love with the One Punch Man series as well, she even had the whole season on DVD back at her house. She heard Akeno giggling next to her and sent the girl a dirty look. "Anyways… How would you like to join the Occult Research club?!" She asked with extra flare and the others could've sworn they saw fireworks go off behind her. Koneko's eyes widened, she had a feeling what this was about but she thought Rias had given up after she told them how easily he rejected when she asked. She knew him the most out of the whole club so why Rias thought that she would succeed where she herself had failed was pretty baffling indeed.

"No thanks…" Agito said without missing a beat as he flipped to the next page and smiled in excitement. Koneko wasn't surprised, Akeno and Kiba were only barely able to not face fault due to being semi used to his blunt nature by now. Rias only stayed standing because she had to reboot her brain. She was surprised, not that someone said no to her, but how he said it so fast and easily as if it were an automatic response. She had asked people she was interested in to join and had been rejected before, but at least they thought about it before rejecting her offer.

"No offense to you Red, but I'm sure Neko-chan told you before that I can't be bothered to do anything that I don't want to do. This year I'm just not feeling up to joining any clubs. Classes should be starting soon so if you'll excuse me." Agito was about to leave the room before Rias called out to him.

"Wait! What if we prove to you that joining the club would be something you won't regret?" Agito thought about it and actually smirked in amusement before looking over his shoulder and in a challenging tone said.

"Fine, do something impossible and I'll join, no questions asked." With that Agito left the room and the old school building while reading his manga, Koneko following shortly after.

"Buchou…?" Kiba asked as he turned to see a very amused Rias smirking at the door. He heard Akeno giggle next to him and only sighed. Were they really going to reveal their secret to a freshmen who had no desire to join.

"Hehehehe… I can do impossible Agito-kun...Sorry Sona but both of the brothers are mine~." Rias said as she licked her lips in anticipation. She then stretched and coming out of her lower back were two, semi large black leathery wings. A smaller, matching set of wings were coming out of Akeno and Kiba's backs.

 **Time Skip: Sunday**

*Yawn* "...Fuck… why I am up so early on sunday? Oh yeah the new Naruto game is coming out and I can finally get it. Thank God for Pre-order… I need my coffee." Agito stretched out before hopping out of bed and went to handle his morning business. He then got dressed in a white hoodie and blue jeans. After getting dressed he went downstairs and put on his shoes before shouting that he was leaving.

"Wait up Agito-kun!" Agito turned to see his mom run out of the living room. "No one will be home later tonight, Your father and I have a date and Issei has one with his girlfriend so I'll leave you some money incase you get hungry and want takeout tonight." Agito nodded and headed out, closing the door behind him.

"Oh yeah Issei and Yuuma-san are suppose to have a date tonight. Better hope the idiot keeps it in his pants. Still, not too shabby Big bro. Beauty, brains, and personality." While Agito wasn't to worried about getting a girlfriend just yet he could only hope he got as lucky as his brother did. Don't get him wrong, he didn't give two flying fucks about societal standards on beauty or even what gender partner he should have, He only cared if they could handle him and if they had chemistry. This didn't mean he wouldn't enjoy a nice beauty.

"Now that I think about it, I'm real close with Neko-chan and she's real easy on the eyes. We do click. Hmm Kaichou and Fukukaichou are real beauties too and I'm pretty close to them as well. Jugs and Red are still new to me, nevermind the school would kill me if I ever asked them out. Then again… ah! Here we go!" Agito finished his train of thought when he realised he was outside of the game store. Agito went in to buy his game. About 15 minutes later he came out with more than one game, three in total, sue him, he got tempted by all the cool games he had never played or had played previous installments of, and they were cheap! Who could refuse such a good deal on good games?

"Ok let's see, Issei already went shopping for the house, I got my games, I got my manga collection updated. I think everything is situated." Agito found himself walking back home, passing a cafe when he heard a knock on glass next to him. He turned his head to see Issei waving him to come in the cafe. He looked across the table from Issei to see Yuuma waving at him with a bright smile. Agito nodded at the couple before entering the cafe. When approached by a waitress he politely waved her off and pointed to the couple who waved him over. He then walked up to them and sat next to Issei.

"What the hell? Aren't you two on a date?" Agito asked curiously, not really all that mad since he had nothing better to do anyway. Issei chuckled nervously while Yuuma just stuck her tongue out at him in a childish manner which made Agito roll his eyes.

"Well yeah but we saw you walking by and decided to say hi." Issei said while lightly scratching his cheek. Agito looked at him with a deadpan stare and Issei sweatdropped at being caught so easily.

"In other words you felt this was awfully awkward with you trying to think of another conversation that didn't highlight how big of a pervert you are and Yuuma-san was being too polite to tell you to think of something or she'd leave your sorry ass." Agito said in a teasing tone and both recipients of his joke were blushing furiously in embarrassment. They were trying to find words to dispute his claim. Agito let out a loud laugh which, surprisingly, didn't draw any attention to them. Yuuma and Issei soon calmed down and pouted before breaking out in laughter of their own. The trio stayed in the cafeteria for about an hour just talking about random things. Issei was glad for the distraction and help to clear the thick air he had unconsciously caused between him and his date earlier.

The trio were leaving the cafe and Agito noticed the sun was starting to set over the horizon. "Well I think I'll head home and break these bad boys in. Keep it PG-13 you two, especially you Ero-Nii." Agito waved off his brothers pathetic cry before turning and heading back home.

"Tch, cheeky little bastard." Issei said with a smirk as he watched his little brother walk away. He grinned sheepishly when he heard his girlfriend giggling next to him.

"Aww don't be so harsh to Agito-kun, he's adorable." Issei scowled before laughing.

"Agito would smack you in the back of the head and elbow me in the gut if he heard you call him adorable." Yuuma couldn't help but laugh as well when she realised how right Issei was. Throughout the week since becoming his girlfriend all three of them had grown really close. She had come to learn many things about the brothers in her short amount of time with them. Things that made her question her purpose in doing this.

While Issei wasn't looking at her a frown formed on her features. She knew that she had to do as ordered but as she spent time with the brothers and grew closer to her target she… she actually began to grow feelings for the kind hearted pervert. She wasn't sure if her feelings were romantic or platonic, but she was sure that she was questioning whether the orders really came from her boss or not. Yuuma's eyes suddenly widened as she remembered something that should've set off alarm bells way earlier than they were.

Her boss was OBSESSED with people like Issei, or more specifically. People that have what Issei has in his soul. There's no way that her boss would give the order to this job.

"Yuuma-chan?" Yuuma was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her boyfriend speak up next to, calling her name and waving his hand in front of her eyes. She stepped back in shock and looked at Issei who tilted his head.

"Are you alright?" Issei said and Yuuma nodded with a melancholy smile. Issei wanted to ask her if she was sure but then he remembered the best way to cheer someone up was to just do it naturally. "Come on, we're almost at the park." He grabbed her by the hand and began running to the park. Yuuma couldn't help but giggle.

 **With Agito**

"Hmm, it is getting dark, I don't feel like cooking but I do wanna get some air. I'll just grab some food on my way back." Agito saved his game and turned off his electronic appliances before leaving his room and going downstairs to put on his shoes. He put his shoes on and turned off the lights and left locking the door. Agito took a few steps before freezing, he felt his body involuntarily shiver as a wave of fear washed over him. "What the fuck…?" He barely whispered out as he whipped his head around, he didn't know where that feeling came from but he didn't like it. He reached into his pocket and gripped the swiss army knife he had always carried on his person to defend himself. He steeled himself before he kept going on his path for food.

If he remembered anything at all from looking around he'd remember that he could've sworn he saw giant raven wings. After a nice walk halfway across town Agito had gotten some sushi from a nice sushi shop. He was then making his way home, passing by the park he, Issei, and their childhood friend Irina used to always play at.

 _ **Play: Seiken Tsukai no world break ending: (**_ _ **Magna Idea) by fortuna**_

 _ **(Do not Own)**_

 _ **Te wo nobasu fureta ki ga suru  
Dakedo mata kowashite shimau  
Sukoshi dake mou sukoshi dake  
Wakari kaketa kotae wo oshiete**_

As Agito past the park he felt the wind pick up, as he stared ahead he saw a black feather pass by his vision and headed towards the park. Entranced by the rare object he followed it with his eyes before he felt a feeling of dread and fear like he had NEVER experienced before. He dropped his takeout and turned his full body to the scene. Down by the park's fountain was what one could only describe as a bird woman wearing bondage clothing standing in front of Issei, who had what looked like a giant white blade sticking out his back. At the end of the white blade was clearly blood. Agito noticed his brother's eyes looked lifeless and there was blood flowing out from his mouth and stomach onto the bird woman's hand that was holding the blade.

"ISSEI!" Agito let out a blood curling scream as he began running down to his brother, forgetting his food without care.

 _ **Sign  
Mi nogashigachi no chiisana dekigoto ni  
Takusan no imi ga komerarete iru no  
**_

The bird woman's eyes widened before she jumped out of the way when Agito tried to roundhouse kick her on the back of her head. She easily landed behind the boy who turned to face her, standing in a defensive position. Agito looked at the woman and his eyes widened even more.

"...Yuuma?" Agito gasped out and the bird woman flinched and took a step backwards. Agito felt an overwhelming surge of anger flow through him and if one were to look closely they would see his golden orb had flashed a crimson color.

 _ **Change  
Tada isshun no tomadoi dake na no ni  
Mirai ookiku kaeru force ni natte shimau kiken inshi  
**_

"...You shouldn't be here.." Yuuma said in a sorrowful tone, but Agito wasn't listening anymore and Yuuma heard a primal growl escape from the angered boy. Her eyes widened when she felt gravity slam onto her person, keeping her in place. She felt a power from the boy so strong that she could compare it to her boss. The next thing she knew she was off her feet and she felt the wind flowing past her body at high speeds.

She was able to stop herself mid air with a flap of her wings. She looked ahead to see Agito standing where she once was with his fist extended to where her face was, his hair had fallen in front of his face, shadowing his eyes from view.

 _ **Jigen jidai jikan basho  
Tomoni shite iru  
Fukuzatsuka shita unmeisen ha  
Karamu tabi ni surikiresou de**_

Agito turned to her like a zombie and rushed her at speeds even she was having trouble with keeping up with, she managed to raise her left arm to block a forward punch from the beserker boy. He then followed up with a flurry of kicks and punches that seemed to sloppily flow into each movement. The bird girl, now focused was able to block and dodge each sloppy blow with ease. She caught Agito's fist in her hand before pulling him toward her. She decked the boy across the cheek and sent him flying, skidding to land in a crouched position near Issei. While he was recovering Yuuma vanished into thin air.

 _ **Naze koko de deatta no ka wo  
Kono toki ni umareta no ka wo  
Watashi tachi imadani shiranai mama**_

Agito looked up to see Yuuma not where he had felt himself get punched from, he was about to turn his head to scan the area when he felt a stabbing pain through the middle of his chest. He managed to look down to see the same white blade piercing through his chest, just barely missing his heart and lungs on either side. He felt his body go numb before he fell over on his stomach next to his brother. He felt his conscious mind slipping. He remembered seeing a black feather falling on the ground and landing on the back of his hand. He couldn't feel it but he remembered his body felt cold. His eyes managed to look up at his dead brother and he couldn't help the guilty feeling washing through his body.

He failed as a younger brother and son.

He wasn't able to do anything for his brother.

He wasn't able to see past the act Yuuma had fooled them with.

He wouldn't be able to be at home with his parents, or go to school to see and mess with his friends.

He didn't want to die, but he didn't want his brother to die even more. He had already promised himself and Issei that even if he had to kick the grimm reaper in the balls, he'd make sure the bastard wouldn't die before he lived a full life.

 _ **Aishiai shinjiru koto ha  
Ubaiai kanashimu koto ha  
Nantonaku sou wakatteta  
Nando mo aa keiken shite kita**_

Agito found the strength to grit his teeth and inch his way over to his brother. He gripped Issei's breast pocket and pulled himself closer until he was right next to him.

"Issei...save...Issei...please...I know… you're...ta...me..bu...sav..save...Issei...please…" Agito managed to say in a very strained voice and Agito could've sworn Issei's breast pocket was glowing red. His conscious was slipping big time and he felt his grip slacken. He saw the ground in front of them glow red and the last thing he remembered seeing before he let darkness wrap itself around him was a head of red hair, and blue green eyes staring at him in shock and fear if he remembered right.

 **AND CUT!**

 _Welp, here's my first installment in this story. It was an interesting that I actually have an alternate version to that was suppose to be the original before I replaced it with this. That idea isn't scrapped though, it's just on the back burner incase I want to follow through with it._

 _Future chapters of other stories are about to be uploaded as well so that's a thing._

 _Anyways, let me know what you think and I'll keep on doing what I do best!_

…

 _What? Don't ask me! I thought y'all knew what I do best!_

 _*Ahem* Ignoring that. This is_ _ **Blaze The MAD Hatter,**_

 _ **Signing out!**_


End file.
